Fan: The Acachallas Celebrate Christmas!
Christmas Eve, 2014. Acachalla Residence; It was another day at the Acachalla household; except, it was special. You see, it was Christmas Eve. That meant that Gertrude had to wrap the presents, Papa Acachalla had to finish the lights outside, and the kids, well, just got to be excited for the next morning. But this is at the beginning of that day… Sally woke up and decided to prepare waffles for everyone, which nobody really ate. “Sally, you make waffles every morning. We’re sick of it,” they would say. Sally didn’t mind because that meant for waffles for her. After their meal, they started preparing. “Mama Gertrude, please let me in! I would like to see the presents now,” Sally said through the closed door. Gertrude poked her head through the doorway. “You know how it is, Sally dear, I’m wrapping the gifts. You wouldn’t want to spoil Christmas, would you?” Sally walked away, sadly. Billy was outside watching Papa Acachalla hang the lights on their doorway and roof. “Papa,” he called. There was no answer. “Papa…” he said louder. Papa, on the roof, turned his head, looking down on Billy. “What is it, son? Can’t ye see I’m busy,” he yelled. Billy shrugged, “I just wanted to ask a question, that’s all.” Papa came down the ladder to see Billy. “What?” Billy tilted his head. “Is Santa Claus real? Billy shut the door behind him, sulking. Sally walked up to him. “What’s the matter, Billy? Did you ask Papa if Santa is real?” she asked. Billy shook his head. “He didn’t answer. He yelled at me and went back up to the roof,” he said. Then he perked up; “Let’s go ask Mama Gertrude!” “Yeah,” Sally said, jumping up and down. “Oh wait, she’s wrapping presents. We can’t.” Billy froze. “But, if she’s wrapping presents… Santa can’t be real, right?” he said sadly. Sally started to cry. Papa Acachalla opened the door, an empty bin in hand. “There,” he said gruffly. “All the lights are up. And they’re lookin’ mighty fine!” Billy and Sally ran up to Papa. “Oh Papa, is Santa real or not,” “Will he come?” “Please, Papa, will he?” Papa rolled his eyes. “Ah, go ask yer mother- Oh wait, never mind, she’s busy. How about you go watch the specials on TV? There’s gotta be Frosty or that Charlie Brown thing on…” he said, walking upstairs. Billy and Sally were watching How the Grinch stole Christmas in Billy’s room when they heard a knock on the door. “I got it!” Papa yelled, running downstairs to open the door. Of course, Billy and Sally ran downstairs too. “Thank you,” Papa said to the mailman at the door. Papa had just gotten a big box in the mail! He walked over to the door that Gertrude was behind and gave it to her to wrap. Billy and Sally sighed, and walked back upstairs; but not before grabbing the cookie jar. Sally and Billy walked into Sally's room. "Holy crap, Sally," Billy said. "This is your room?" Sally had two bunk beds, surrounded by doll-houses and barbies. But to the side, there was a huge table with pizza, cheeseburgers, soda, ice cream, jelly beans, and mountains and mountains of buttery waffles. Next to her table of heaven were two plasma televisions, followed by a large computer and any gaming console you can think of. Billy shed a tear. "It's beautiful." They ran and sat down next to the biggest TV and started to watch the Christmas specials. But what they saw excited them much more than any grumpy green-haired holiday hater would. It was the news. On every channel showed a a woman talking into a microphone to the camera. The words at the bottom said "SANTA SPOTTED ABOVE NEIGHBORHOOD" in bold text. Sally and Billy jumped up. It showed clips of blurry footage, but you could see a sleigh and reindeer flying overhead. Billy and Sally screamed with happiness. But then, suddenly, the channel cut. There was some static, and then the TV switched to regular ABC Family. Sally turned to Billy, "What happened?" Her question was answered when a man crashed through their window. Billy and Sally screamed as the man got up, rubbing his head. "This stupid thing never works!" the boy said, pounding on an electric device. The man looked Billy and Sally. He had a small blood stream flowing from his head. "Go get him some band-aids, Sally," Billy said, walking up to the man. "Why did you crash through our window? Are you...Santa?' he said, inspecting the man. The man laughed. "No, but that's who I'm looking for. Seen 'em?" he said. Billy shook his head as Sally ran back into the room with a box of band-aids. "Thanks," the man said. "Uh, yeah, I'm Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator," he said, holding out a hand. Billy shook it, as did Sally. "Yes, but we know who you are," Sally said. "You come here so often..." Ghost froze. "Oh yeah," he muttered. "Anyway, I'm looking for Santa Claus. Yes, the one that's fake-" he said, but then Sally and Billy's eyes teared up. Ghost gasped. "Oh! But, uh, I know he's not fake! In fact, I believe he's real, and I'm hunting him down!" "You see, I broadcasted that Santa news reel in hopes that Santa himself would see it, get suspicious, and then hunt down the imposter! But, uh, I haven't any proof he's real... In fact, it's scientifically impossible for him to be real... but, uh, nevermind that. He's real! I shall prove it," Ghost said confidently. Sally cheered. "Tell him I want waffles if you ever see him," she said. And with that, Ghost jumped out the window. And a few seconds later there was a sickening crunch, a groan, and finally a "I'm fine!" Back downstairs, Papa Acachalla and Gertrude were finally putting the gifts under the tree. The time was 3:46 PM. Soon, they were going to go out for dinner downtown. "Boy, I'm stuffed..." Papa Acachalla said, walking into the house from dinner. Gertrude smiled. "Ok Billy and Sally, you should probably get into your pajamas so we can have some eggnog and read some books, right?" she said. But neither of them moved. They were whispering to each other. "What is it," Gertrude asked. "Are you still talking about Santa at the diner?" Sally nodded. "But It wasn't Santa. His beard came off and he smelled like smoke!" she said, tearing up. Billy sighed. "But I'm the only one who knows the truth," he said, turning to Sally. "Sally," he whispered. "That wasn't Santa Claus. It was one of his helpers. He reports back to Santa to tell him what the kids wanted!" Sally looked up. "Really, Billy? That's so cool!" she said, running upstairs to get dressed. Billy followed. "Twas the night before Christmas, and, er, all through the house. Not one dang creature was stirrin', not even the mouse," Papa read. Billy and Sally had eggnog in hand as they sat next to Papa reading the Night Before Christmas. "Er, Sally, what happened to the other pages?" he asked. Sally shrugged. "I don't know, ask Billy." Papa sighed. "Fine, we can skip that part..." he said. "And he stuck a finger inside, er, aside his nose. And up, up up, through the chimney he rose..Ah, merry Christmas, goodnight." he finished quickly, shutting the book. "Alright Sally, Billy, it's bedtime. Now get to sleep if you want the Easter Bunny to come," he said. Billy shook his head. "Santa Claus!" he said. Papa rolled his eyes. "Whoever you worship won't come 'till you get your butts into bed, got it?" he said. Billy and Sally ran to brush their teeth. And it was at this point that the writer suffered writer's block and decided not to continue like this, so he hired me to say what all happened. Tragically, Sally had overheard Papa Acachalla and Gertrude talking about how Santa Claus indeed is fake. Naturally, Sally started to cry and ran up to Billy. Papa and Gertrude heard this from upstairs but decided to not go up. Gertrude instead called her close friend and relative, Maddie, and their annoying 'son' Spencer. She told Maddie to dress up as an Elf and told Spencer to dress up as Santa. They both came over in costume and spent the night. Early in the morning, they woke up Sally and Billy and they both were greeted with a Santa and an Elf! They were elated that in fact Santa and elves were real. After the stockings were opened and cookies were eaten, however, Johnny Ghost crashed through the window, ray gun in hand. In which Spencer rambled on about how it was a 'Mk.11 Plasma Ray Rifle shooting 192 meters at 80% power' but sadly, Johnny proceeded to shoot Spenser 8 times in a row, sending him into burning piles of red cloth and a terrible smell of fusing flesh. At this horror, the whole Acachalla family fainted. And then, they woke up. For they all had the same dream and overslept. But when they awoke, they looked out the window to see a mysterious sleigh flying away. The End. Now I must go sack the writer because his selfish, stupid lazy attitude prevented him from making a decent Fan Fiction. I mean, dang, this sucked, right? Eh, nobody cares anyway. Oh yeah, and have a merry Christmas. Or that candle holiday. Or whatever the heck ya'll do at this time of year. Cheers, mates. Grab yourself a cup o' eggnog and sit by a fire or something. You're still here? Well go on, go! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Acachalla Family